


Try

by inplayruns



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Light Bondage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-03
Updated: 2012-03-03
Packaged: 2017-11-01 01:18:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/350382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inplayruns/pseuds/inplayruns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The teeniest of drabbles found in my Google Docs. Set sometime between 4.18 and 4.20.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Try

“I wanna try something,” Dean says. His smile’s steady, but he has this odd knot on his brow, as if in his head, he’s forming the correct words to say next.

 

This is how Castiel ends up with his tie jammed between his lips, against his teeth. The thick cords Dean keeps in his bag rub against the thin skin – it is odd, that he thinks this body as _his_ now – on his wrists and ankles. Dean’s mouth is lush on his spine.

 

In Heaven, he’s punished for this act. If Dean asked again, though, he would still say yes.


End file.
